1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of electricity, and more particularly, to an electric connector.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Electric connectors are commonly used as an interface between one plug (connectable to a wall socket) and several sockets, such as to allow connecting several appliances to the electricity net through a single socket.
Common electric connectors are rigid and require certain free space around the wall socket in order to connect the electric connector properly.